Tú, yo, ¡y las estúpidas estrella fugaces!
by Nadesko
Summary: UA Un deseo no deseado hizo que la desastrosa historia de amor entre Sesshoumaru y Kagome se volviera más desastrosa aún. Ahora, a muy pesar de ellos, van a tener la oportunidad de ver ver su relación de una perspectiva muy, pero MUY diferente.


**Disclaimer****: Como lo he dicho siempre y siempre lo haré; ¡Sesshoumaru algún día será mío! ¡Lo atraparé! Aunque sea lo último que haga ¡Lo último que hagaaaaaaaa…! Cof, cof... Vale, vale, aquí va; Inuyasha y compañía no me pertenecen. Le pertenecen a Rumiko. Yo solo escribir barbaridades.**

**

* * *

**

**1.**

**Tú y yo.**

Ya pronto iba a amanecer.

Ya no le importaba si no la veía nunca más. De todas maneras nunca había pasado nada entre ellos.

Nada.

La imagen de ella llorando apareció en su mente.

Cerró los ojos.

Imaginar... que todo había comenzado con un juego.

Un simple juego de barajas inglesas que Miroku propuso jugar de manera muy efusiva. Por supuesto, Sesshoumaru habría aceptado si no hubiese sido porque el famoso "juego" consistía en que el perdedor tenía que quitarse una prenda cada vez que perdía una ronda. A si que, siguiendo fielmente su sentido común, había optado por mantenerse al margen mientras su hermano menor, Inuyasha, le enviaba miradas asesinas a Miroku por atreverse a proponer tal "perversidad" siendo que la única mujer presente hasta ese momento era Kikyo, y para más remate, era su novia.

El motivo de tan _agradable_ velada, por supuesto, no había sido para realizar juegos eróticos con barajas inglesas ni nada por el estilo (aunque Miroku no perdía nada con intentarlo, desde luego); Los cuatro se habían reunido en el departamento de Miroku para celebrar el nuevo asenso de Sesshoumaru que, siendo tan joven, lo habían promovido para animar un programa de entrevistas políticas ese mismo día. Inuyasha había llevado a su nueva novia, de la cual se declaraba completamente enamorado, para presentársela a su flamante hermano, nuevo entrevistador, y a su amigo Miroku, el anfitrión de la velada... más que nada para avisarle que no se metiera con ella en el caso de que la conociera en otro lugar (Kikyo era editora de una revista de actualidad), dada a la insufrible reputación que tenía el joven de libidinoso.

Sesshoumaru recordó que estaba contento y satisfecho. Él, no Miroku. Y sí, _contento_. Extrañamente contento.

Sesshoumaru era fiscal, no entrevistador. Ni mucho menos animador. Pero allí estaba, en medio del salón del departamento de su agente, celebrando la finalización del contrato con la cadena nacional de televisión. ¡¿Él, animador?! Sesshoumaru arrugaba la nariz en clara señal de disgusto al pensarlo. Sonaba tan vulgar. Sonaba a esos talk-show, con esos insufribles entrevistadores gordos de sonrisa burlona y con cabelleras entrecanas. Y esas risas. Eran tan estúpidos.

_Y ahora soy uno de ellos_, solía decirse Sesshoumaru, intentando escapar de esos secretos momentos de incertidumbre. No podía creerlo, pero lo _había_ hecho. Realmente había aceptado. Había sido el caso Matsuyama, el narcotraficante. Ahí había sido "descubierto" por Miroku, su ex –compañero del instituto, ex –capitán del equipo de kendo y ex –postulante a sacerdote. Sesshoumaru tenía manos para su tierra; tenía una carrera espléndida, se sabía inteligente y se sabía fuerte, se sabía ambicioso y se sabía vencedor. Nadie podía negar que Sesshoumaru Taisho era un hombre de metas claras. Nadie podía negar que era brillante, y nadie podía negar que era simplemente implacable.

La quinceava vez que Miroku le rogó reconsiderar su propuesta, argumentando que la televisión no era solo farándula y escándalos románticos, tampoco le había costado decidirse y remitir la misma respuesta seca –y cada vez más irritada –que había dado las últimas catorce veces: No.

Él no estaba catalogado como hombre de televisión. Simplemente no podía imaginárselo y, sinceramente, no podía verle el lado serio –y útil –al asunto.

Sesshoumaru para ése entonces era... un tanto denso. No era un hombre de muchos amigos ni muchas palabras. Tampoco podía decirse que su trato distante era el santo de devoción en las reuniones, y sus modales educados rayaban en la frialdad. Estaba demás decir que más de algún personaje que había sido destinado a la oportunidad de tratar con él, le tuviera un cierto temor. De hecho, habían varios –quizá una insignificante mayoría –que no les habría molestado en absoluto admitir que Sesshoumaru Taisho provocaba un inquietante pavor. Peor aún si este personaje, en cuestión, tuviera la fatalidad de estar en un bando que no fuera el de él en un banco de una corte.

Cabía decir que Sesshoumaru no tenía la costumbre de dejar "escapar" a sus contrincantes. No, si él consideraba que se los merecían. Cosa la cual, la verdad, no era de mucho consuelo si se tomaba en cuenta que Sesshoumaru siempre tomaba lo que él consideraba el bando "bueno". Es decir, el que él consideraba que tenía la razón.

A diferencia de su hermano, nunca se le había visto recurrir a la violencia loca y precipitada –No, que se supiera. Tampoco era que fuera objeto de misterio a resolver considerando su fuerte contextura física – ni se le había visto alterado durante algún indeseado altercado. Si en caso de que también hubiera heredado aquella sangre salvaje de la que tanta gala hacía su hermano menor, entonces cabía pensar que Sesshoumaru se encargaba de "aniquilar el problema" lo más rápido y silenciosamente posible. Pero no era necesario para nadie empecinarse en hacerle perder los estribos, en realidad. Sólo bastaba una mirada fija de sus pupilas doradas, duras como dos piedrecillas pálidas, como para pensárselo si quiera en intentarlo. Su dialéctica rápida y despiadada, la que se las ingeniaba de las maneras más inimaginables para hacer añicos la moralidad –y hasta en algunos casos, la dignidad –de una persona en el menor tiempo posible, era más que suficiente para hacer sentir a su contrincante la dura sensación de ser golpeado con un bloque de cemento. Sería considerado Sesshoumaru como un hombre de carácter flemático si no fuera por este para nada insignificante detalle.

Si no te le atravesabas en el camino, Sesshoumaru podía llegar a ser un hombre bastante tranquilo. Quizá eso era lo peor de todo.

Concretamente y en conclusión, podía decirse que Sesshoumaru no era una persona fácil de tratar. Uno nunca sabía qué se podía encontrar bajo aquella superficie calma. Eso lo sabían su hermano –con quien sino hasta el cumpleaños número diecisiete de este lograron por fin pasar una tarde entera juntos sin que ninguno de los dos le rompiera la nariz al otro –y los pocos amigos que había recolectado a través de los años. Y muy bien. No era mala persona, pero diablos que tenía el carácter difícil.

Pero, extrañamente y a pesar de todo, la gente _le seguía_.

Y Miroku, sin necesitar de muchos años de experiencia, podía verlo.

Era un no se qué que tiene la gente franca y de carácter fuerte. Y guapa. Un misterio de la psicología humana que solo podía responder. No se sabía cómo ni porqué, pero así era. Considerando su apático comportamiento, su manía con el tiempo y los horarios, la limpieza, la educación, y todo lo que refería a su inflexible carácter, la gente no podía evitar pasar por alto estos "detallitos" y darle la bienvenida a sus vidas. Sesshoumaru poseía un magnetismo que no muchos estaban preparados para resistir. He ahí el porqué de la impresión de un carácter flemático; Era elegante, exigente, culto, y si él se lo proponía, podía hacer que hasta la Reina Isabel le besara los pies. Su problema era que era demasiado tímido para que le besaran los pies, según Miroku. Sólo había que trabajar un poco su tolerancia y su excesiva simpatía por la reserva. Sesshoumaru, ante este argumento, le decía de manera directa y educada que se fuera al carajo y le dejara en paz de una buena vez. Bueno, no había sido precisamente con esas palabras, pero esa había sido la esencia.

Y aún así lo había hecho. Había aceptado.

¿Por qué? Era una pregunta que quedaría para otros más de los grandes misterios del hombre. Sólo se sabría que de entre los innumerables tejemanejes de un joven agente llamado Miroku hubo un punto clave, un antes y un después que hizo irrevocable la decisión de Sesshoumaru de considerar en _pensar_ en qué pasaría si consideraba la idea de trabajar en televisión. O, al menos, eso era lo que pensaba el joven agente.

Además, Sesshoumaru no contaba con la impresionante labia de la que gozaba su amigo. Tanto igual o más impresionante que la suya, había que admitirlo.

Entonces, sin que se supiera con exactitud quién las formulaba, preguntas de este tipo aparecieron de la nada: ¿Quién más podía hacer subir el nivel y reivindicar a los programas de entrevistas, darles un nuevo enfoque, una nueva actitud seria? ¿Quién más podía hacer de la política algo realmente serio? ¿Quién más sino él, podía mantener a raya a dos bestias de la política, los hombres más poderosos del país, hombres altamente manipuladores, sin que se le mueva un solo pelo? ¿Quién más, si no él podía pensar en las preguntas exactas en el momento adecuado y a la persona adecuada para satisfacer la demanda de información local? ¿Quién más si no él tenía el carácter, _el valor_, para desenmascarar brutalmente a la gente, y la fuerza para ensalzar a una persona como hacerla caer en la honda ruina social?

¿Quién?

-Sé que no te importa el hambre y la miseria del planeta y te importa un soberano rábano la paz mundial –le había dicho Miroku jadeando, tras un agitado partido de basket –Tampoco te caracterizas por defender el débil ni mucho menos. Pero sé que detestas a las alimañas. Peor aún si son alimañas con poder.

Joven listo era Miroku.

Camelar, de una u otra forma, nunca pasaba de moda. O al menos eso pensaba.

Seshoumaru no tenía espíritu justiciero, ni nada parecido.

Pero sí que sabía que podía hacer cualquier cosa que otros consideraban imposible.

Y él podía hacer cosas que nadie más podía.

Como enfrentar serenamente a los hombres más poderosos de la actualidad.

Sesshoumaru, allí, sentado en su sillón, en su usual serenidad, aún meditaba si aquello realmente valdría la pena. No necesitaba demostrar nada a nadie.

Pero, se encontró sintiendo una satisfacción que no esperaba.

Además, sabía que si pasaba cualquier cosa indeseable, sabía que, así como era capaz de todo, bien, podía desollar vivo a Miroku y freírlo junto a todos sus futuros entrevistados. _Sin que se le moviera un solo pelo_.

Ahora, solo quería… disfrutar, si podría decirse, silenciosamente de aquel momento.

Miroku, quién era muy malo para captar amenazas, había propuesto invitar a más gente a la velada, pero Sesshoumaru no le hizo mucho caso ya que había dejado muy en claro desde el principio que no quería una gran fiesta (para eso ya iba a tener una en el _Paradise Suite_, en pleno centro de la ciudad, la semana siguiente). Más bien quería algo privado y tranquilo. Solo con la gente que le importaba. Y, sin embrago, no había pasado ni quince minutos desde que había dado comienso la velada cuando el timbre cantarín del enorme departamento de Miroku comenzó a retumbar en la sala.

Inuyasha hablaba con el agente enérgicamente acerca de lo que debía y no debía hacer delante de su novia –a pesar que llevaba diciendo lo mismo durante años y Miroku seguiría en la suya por muchos más –, ni parecieron percatarse del llamado. A menos que a Sesshoumaru, por alguna razón del destino, se le hubiera olvidado a algún perdido amigo de la infancia o algún otro hermano postizo –considerando que no tenía amigos cuando niño y el único hermano postizo que tenía estaba frente a él – y que no hubiera invitado, fue clara prueba de que Miroku tampoco le había prestado demasiada atención cuando él le había recalcado que "privado" significaba él, y su hermano. Kikyo había caído por casualidad, pero como sabía que Inuyasha no salía sin ella, no le importó mucho. Estaba de buen humor.

El timbre sonó por segunda vez, y como nadie parecía sin hacer ademán alguno de querer ir a abrir, Sesshoumaru se levantó silenciosamente de su sitio -Yo abro –avisó, pasando al lado de Inuyasha y Miroku, que le prestaron tanta atención como a la mesita de centro de frente a ellos.

Con respecto al llamado de la puerta... Sesshoumaru hasta el día de hoy no se sabía explicar si ésa había sido la mejor decisión de su vida... o la peor y más estúpida que jamás hubiera tomado, ya que gracias a lo que había encontrado al otro lado de la puerta, ahora no podía dormir...

Sesshoumaru avanzó hasta el hall con desgano.

"Si a Miroku se le ocurrió traer a uno de esos productores..." había pensado. No faltaba más si llegaba uno de esos pervertidos rodeados de un rebaño de chiquillas chillantes de ropa ligera. Se propuso que estrangularía él mismo a Miroku si se le había ocurrido invitar a uno de esos imbéciles para _su_ velada de celebración. Sí, estaba de buen humor. Pero nunca tanto. Muy amigo de su vida habrá sido Miroku, pero lo ligero no se lo quitaba nadie. Ni si quiera Sesshoumaru, imponente y decidido, había podido influir en él. Es más, debía dar las gracias de que _a él_ no se le hubiera pegado ni una de sus manías, a pesar de los años que se conocían. Al menos debía felicitarse por la hazaña de mantenerse invicto.

Sesshoumaru abrió la puerta esperando a encontrase con quién sabe Dios qué tipo de desquiciado invitado por Miroku conocido de toda la tarde en un supermercado, vestido de gángster y ofreciéndole galletitas para la buena suerte. Lo pensaba porque ya le había pasado antes. Miroku tenía la desconcertante facilidad de hacer amistades en cualquier momento y en cualquier lugar. Algunas de ellas, con especimenes con el suficiente talle como para presentarse en una feria de circo.

Una mujer joven apareció frente a él.

Lo cierto es que, cuando la vió, parada frente a él, no pudo evitar quedarse mirándola con aire ido (como un retardado, se diría, muchas semanas después, al recordar la escena), como si repentinamente le hubieran arrancado la mitad del cerebro de cuajo.

Ella no tenía nada que llamara la atención, en serio. Para cualquier hombre, aquella chica habría parecido, en honor a la verdad, simplona. Su atuendo era sencillo y que no consistía más que en un chaquetón largo y un gorro de lana. Un rostro redondo, limpio, y sin maquillaje se asomaba por entre las abultadas ropas, y una sonrisa tímida le enmarcaban las facciones algo infantiles, por sobre la gruesa bufanda que le rodeaba el cuello. Tenía el cabello muy negro, que hacía un fuerte contraste con su piel pálida y lisa.

Pero Sesshoumaru la vio con una luz con la que jamás había visto a otra persona. Aunque a lo mejor se había debido a una de las luces de neón del pasillo, a espaldas de la mujer, que no estaba funcionando bien desde ayer. Pero a él no le importó aquel detalle.

La diferencia entre aquella imagen y la de un taiwanés apuntándole con una pistola con una mano y con la otra ofreciéndole la puñetera galletita de la suerte quizá ayudó un poco a que Sesshoumaru tardara en reaccionar. Quizá un poco más de lo usualmente aceptado.

Al verlo que solo se la quedaba mirando sin decir absolutamente nada, la chica alzó las cejas, sin dejar la sonrisa tímida a un lado, y encogió los hombros a la vez que preguntaba:

-¿Miroku esta aquí?

Sesshoumaru parpadeó. Y, lentamente, sin decir nada y sin apartar la vista de ella, solo se hizo a un lado para dejarla pasar, intentando no pensar en lo increíblemente agradable que había sonado su voz.

-¡Kagome!

Miroku se había levantado como un resorte cuando la joven entró cohibidamente a la enorme sala de estar seguida de Sesshoumaru, dejando a Inuyasha con alguna palabra en la boca, a juzgar por su gesto desconcertado. El nuevo conductor pensó que la chica desentonaba con el ambiente moderno y frío del apartamento de Miroku; llamaba tanto la atención como un chino vestido de túnica roja entremedio de una banda punk. No quería decir que la chica parecía china ni que ellos eran algo parecido a una banda de punk, pero fue él único ejemplo que se le vino a la cabeza en ése momento para mostrar la notable discrepancia del mundo de Miroku, su hermano y el de él, del que probablemente venía la muchacha. Uno no muy sobrio ni elegante que digamos. ¿Pero desde cuándo a él le había importado eso? Por algún misterio del destino no pudo recordarlo.

-Miroku –dijo la chica recibiendo el beso en la mejilla de parte de este –pensé que no te encontraría.

-Ah, como se te ocurre –exclamó Miroku haciendo un gesto de impaciencia – ¡acabamos de empezar! -El joven se dirigió al grupo con una sonrisa y dijo: -Chicos, ella es Kagome Higurashi – la presentó y la chica inclinó la cabeza en saludo –Es escritora de una prestigiosa revista de ciencias. La conocí hace unos días en una comida de negocios, a si que... decidí invitarla –agregó como si fuera lo más natural del mundo. Y luego agregó como en gesto cómplice –Es genio. Tiene premios en ciencias y cosas así.

Inuyasha y Kikyo asintieron distraídamente al mismo tiempo. Sesshoumaru sonrió disimuladamente. Con que una cerebrito ¿eh?

La muchacha apretó los labios y los estiró a modo de sonrisa. Era obvio que el comentario la había hecho sentir incómoda, porque pareció más aliviada cuando Miroku decidió abandonar los halagos y enfocarse en la presentación.

-Kagome él es Inuyasha –indicó a Inuyasha que miraba con curiosidad a la recién llegada.

-Un gusto –dijo secamente el joven estrechando la pequeña mano de Kagome, que asintió aún con aquella sonrisa tímida.

-...Su novia Kikyo –continuó Miroku indicando a la mujer que la miraba con algo de indiferencia.

-Ah, tú me pareces conocida –dijo calmadamente Kagome sonriendo a Kikyo –Tú eres la editora de la revista _Today_, Kikyo Miles...

-Esa soy yo –dijo Kikyo con diplomacia, aunque una de sus cejas se alzó en señal de sorpresa al saberse conocida por alguien como Kagome. Alguien que no parecía que estuviera interesada en la actualidad social y (por sobretodo) en la moda, en absoluto.

Miroku hizo un gesto de "será", y luego hizo girar suavemente a Kagome hasta que quedaron frente a Sesshoumaru.

-Y éste, querida mía, es nuestro festejado de hoy –dijo el joven agente –Sesshoumaru Taisho es el nuevo conductor de un programa que saldrá al aire la semana que viene. Bueno, a pesar de ser el festejado, quiso ocupar el tiempo que le queda de privacidad de portero, al parecer –se rió de su propio chiste. Sesshoumaru no dijo nada, simplemente se limitó a estrechar la mano de Kagome mientras la miraba a los ojos con descarada intensidad. La chica, sin bajar los ojos, murmuró un ligero "mucho gusto". -Bien, ya que estamos todos presentados y felices –dijo Miroku palmeando las manos, entusiasmado -¿Qué les parece si vamos al comedor y nos servimos algo?

La voz de Miroku ni si quiera se extinguió con un suave eco dentro de su cabeza, como solía suceder con la mayoría de sus recuerdos, si no que, simplemente, se cortó, en silencio, junto con su imagen.

La noche pasaba con extrema lentitud y Sesshoumaru aún no lograba concebir el sueño. Había supuesto que con la actividad que hace unos momentos había tenido con la mujer que descansaba a su lado, le daría el sueño suficiente para que dejara de pensar.

Pero simplemente su corazón no lo dejaba en paz.

El tintineo de copas volvió a sus oídos.

Ésa noche, Sesshoumaru a penas había cruzado palabra con Kagome Higurashi y esta apenas si lo había mirado.

Ella estaba parloteando, feliz, con Kikyo que no había dicho mucho hasta que la joven había hecho acto de presencia, y ahora... no había quién le parara la lengua. No era desagradable la escena, excepto quizá para Inuyasha, que se había quedado en un rincón jugueteando con un resto de whisky en el vaso desde que Kikyo lo había dejado de lado de a poco, enfrascada en la conversación con Kagome sobre un fulanito de tal que había inventado no se que cosa de quién sabe que cosa...

-¡Hora de la diversión se ha dicho! –exclamó Miroku repentinamente levantándose de su asiento. Sus invitados dieron un respingo.

Todos se quedaron mirando a Miroku que jugueteaba con una baraja inglesa. Inuyasha soltó su vaso de whisky mirándolo con interés y Sesshoumaru sonrió con discreta malicia. Por supuesto que el juego que propondría a continuación esta vez si lo aceptaría. Por su parte, Kagome frunció ligeramente el cejo con algo de desconfianza cuando le explicaron el juego, pero o bien porque aquellos honorables caballeros le produjeron confianza, o bien, con el efecto de los aperitivos que había tomado, le hicieron aceptar sin ninguna objeción... válida.

Así comenzó realmente la noche.

El juego en sí fue un desastre, de por cierto.

Pero al menos los resultados fueron dignos de recordar.

Durante la mitad de la noche, Inuyasha de tanto perder, ya que según él "nunca se le había dado eso del póker" –Sesshoumaru soltaba una risita despectiva con tan solo recordarlo –, terminó estimulando a una despreocupada Kikyo (efecto que había surtido la famosísima "margarita" que había desaparecido sin dejar rastro su vaso), que terminó dejando el juego a medias y arrastrándolo casi desnudo (excepto por el pantalón) hasta la habitación más lejana del departamento.

Y como si aquello no hubiera sido suficientemente penoso, ya para veinticinco minutos después Miroku había caído dormido en un sillón, frente a Kagome.

Sesshoumaru soltó un casi imperceptible sonidito nasal de disgusto. Flor de amigos que tenía.

En cualquier otro momento habría sentido vergüenza ajena y habría despertado a Miroku de una patada –o de otra forma igual de sutil –, y le habría espetado que aquella no era una forma de comportarse delante de una dama, que en donde se había dejado la educación y –sobretodo –la dignidad ¡Demonios, que era el anfitrión! Y peor aún ¡Era su amigo! Y así habría sido si no fuera por un pequeño y nada insignificante detalle...

Se habían quedado solos.

Kagome no había perdido ni una vez y Sesshoumaru tampoco. A juzgar por su expresión, la joven no se daba cuenta en la situación en la que ambos se encontraban, ya que en ése momento miraba concentradamente sus cartas. Tenía la fuerte impresión de que la joven, (por muy difícil de creer que fuera) aún no estaba del todo consciente del doble estándar que tenía el juego... Ni de las intenciones con qué lo jugaban los participantes. "Esta mujer se toma demasiado en serio el juego", pensó él, volviendo a mirar el Káiser que tenía en su baraja, un poco desconcertado. ¡No podía ser tan inocente!

Pero, lejos de parecerle una actitud rayano en lo estúpido –como habría pensado con cualquier otra mujer –Sesshoumaru lo encontró simplemente fascinante.

Entonces, decidido a hacer algo al respecto, Sesshoumaru hizo algo que recordaría como lo más atrevido que hubiera hecho frente a una mujer hasta ésos momentos. Pero por ver la expresión arrebatadoramente avergonzada de la joven que puso después, concluyó que fue lo más acertado que podía haber hecho hasta ése momento.

-¡Ja! ¡Gané! –exclamó Kagome mirando triunfalmente a Sesshoumaru. Éste fingió que lo sentía, haciendo una discreta mueca de resignación. Pudo haberse quitado los zapatos, el cinturón o incluso la coleta que sujetaba su espléndida cabellera plateada, pero no...

Kagome se quedó un momento en silencio. Sesshoumaru sabía que lo miraba mientras desabotonaba su prenda y luego se deshacía de ella.

"Adiós, camisa."

Se quedaron un momento, mirándose.

Sesshoumaru carraspeó significativemente.

-¡Oh, sí…! ¡B-ien, e-es tu tu-turno! –tartamudeó ella, como recién despertándose, pasándole las cartas, y evitando mirar el toros desnudo de Sesshoumaru.

-Claro –dijo él tranquilamente, viendo por el rabillo del ojo la reacción de la joven

No podía negarlo. No pudo negarlo ésa noche, ni las decenas que vinieron después, aún en los momentos más críticos: Había valido la pena perder a propósito para sólo ver aquella reacción arrebolada. Encantadora.

¡Si Miroku lo hubiera visto!

... O mejor no.

Sesshoumaru había recordado que ésa noche, la deseó muchísimo. Pero no pasó más allá de eso. El, antes de haberse enfrascado en el trabajo, solía ir al golpe de inmediato (en _todo_ sentido), cuando se trataba de una mujer. La galantería y todo el trabajo previo que muy pocas veces debía utilizar, era para las que se creían reinas, y que él no se molestaba en poner en práctica solo por el placer de verlas bajar de su trono y dejarse el título por quién sabe donde. Era bueno para eso.

Pero ésa noche fue la primera y única vez que no pensó concretamente en hacerlo... O por lo menos no le había urgido tanto hacerlo. Ni si quiera lo de la camisa había sido pensado como un acto que tuviera un fin culminante en una alcoba –si en una cama precisamente o algún otro lado, no podía asegurarlo -, enredados en una maraña de brazos y piernas apretadas. Supuso que era por el trabajo, la semana siguiente, o la noche. Supuso que era por todo el tiempo que estuvo "fuera de combate". Por alguna razón... sintió que la había mancillado. De alguna forma. De alguna manera inexplicable. Como cuando un hombre le quitaba la virginidad a una mujer, sin tocarla. Aquella última idea le parecía imposible de concebir, pero increíblemente excitante. Con solo pensarlo, se sintió extrañamente satisfecho. Y anhelante. Como ansioso por probar otro bocado de un exótico plato que se debía por ley disfrutar muy lentamente.

Las miradas que se habían enviado bastaban para pensar que algo más podía pasar entre ellos dos. Pero la noche había sido tan _perfecta_… Mierda ¿A quién le pasaba eso en el primer encuentro?

Conversaron mucho. Habían hablado. Sesshoumaru tuvo muchas oportunidades más para hacerla sonrojar con comentarios que no solían hacer sonrojar a las mujeres, y otros sí. También tuvo muchas oportunidades para notar lo natural que era ella y la fresca inteligencia que poseía. También supo que Miroku no había exagerado: ella sabía más de física cuántica que él. Y que el resto de los mortales, según como sospechó.

Tenía un carácter serio, sí. Tenía un actitud fría, si. Y no se destacaba por ser muy expresivo, sí. Pero Sesshoumaru nunca había sonreído tanto en tan poco tiempo. Nunca una anécdota sobre un chico que se columpiaba y se había dado una colleja de susto le había parecido tan interesante. Nunca un chiste como sobre de porqué la gallina cruzó la calle le había hecho soltar una carcajada. Nunca había mirado por tanto tiempo a una mujer a la cara... sin bajar la mirada. (Bueno, sólo un poco ¡casi nada!). Kagome era todo un personaje, sí. Cómo hablaba, sus expresiones, y su agradable voz... Y aunque nunca lo admitió más que ésa noche, Sesshoumaru supo... que ella había batido un récord en él al primer intento. Claro que ella nunca iba a saberlo, por supuesto.

Sesshoumaru y Kagome se vieron durante los días siguientes.

La pasaban de maravilla. Pero seguía sin pasar _nada de nada_. Ni si quiera un beso. O sea, nada. Ambos se veían ante el resto de la gente como amigos y Sesshoumaru, acostumbrado a no esperar demasiado, ya comenzaba a impacientarse. El platillo exótico ya se le antojaba insoportablemente irresistible.

No es que se hubiera quejado.

Pero es que se le hacía extraña la situación en la que se encontraba.

Kagome le había despertado un no se qué… Él estaba seguro que ella le gustaba, y muchísimo. Deseaba besarla, sí. Y con suerte. La idea que había tenido de mancillar la increíble inocencia que pareció mostrar frente a él la noche que la había conocido, si bien, no había menguado su efecto en él, ya le estaba pareciendo una historia salida de la Dimensión Desconocida. Pensaba más allá en ella… y se sentía como vértigo ¡¿Por qué?!

No era casto, y una vida de monje como la que había estado apunto de llevar Miroku al terminar la preparatoria, seguramente lo habría vuelto loco, y sin embargo... sentía que estaban tan _bien_ así, que Sesshoumaru temió que se arruinara. Pero ¿Cómo era posible que el sexo, el tan común y simplemente fascinante _sexo_, arruinara algo, cuando ésa experiencia era lo máximo en la vida de uno? Era raro… y en cierto modo asustaba… Que él, Sesshoumaru, saliera con una mujer sin haberse acostado con ella... No quería ni pensar en las interminables suposiciones que harían Miroku e Inuyasha (y él mismo, por sobre todo) que explicara aquella reacción por parte suya, para luego irse derechito hasta el tema sobre su orientación sexual.

Ya casi podía escuchar la voz de Miroku, con su aire de sabelotodo.

"Dicen que el 97 por ciento de los hombres solteros arriba de los treinta años..."

"Se les da vuelta la tortilla..." habría dicho Inuyasha "Oh, no, espera... ese término es para las mujeres... ¡Ah, si! Ya me acordé... se les quema el arroz, juegan para el otro lado, se les da vuelta el paraguas… elige el término que quieras... "Y se habría encogido de hombros, como siempre.

Aunque Sesshoumaru no estaba arriba de los treinta, sabía que ése pequeño detalle, su amigo y su hermano menor, lo pasarían _accidentalmente_ por alto y terminaría dando lo mismo: un hombre que no tiene relaciones con la mujer que sale, simplemente es porque le gusta el abrazo por atrás.

El asunto lo tenía sin cuidado. Pero bastante molestoso era ya que insinuaran acerca del supuesto pavor que tenía él de acercarse más a Kagome –Un momento ¿Había dicho _pavor_? –, para que más encima supusieran que él se había dado cuenta que no le gustaban los duraznos, sino los plátanos. No era que le importara si lo hacía o no con Kagome. El cuento era lo que ella le había hecho sentir, para –oh, y diablos que le costaba admitirlo –tener cierto temor en hacerlo con ella... ¡_Temor_ a tener sexo! ¿Qué demonios era eso? Si hasta la idea le parecía absurda.

Su programa "_Our decisions_" fue todo un éxito, y el se hizo más famoso de lo que esperaba en todo el país.

Su actitud, su imponente presencia, su manera de hablar, su porte, su belleza, fueron vistos e incluso imitados por muchos, tal y cual había pronosticado Miroku tan hábilmente. Éste, por supuesto, estaba feliz por su olfato canino para encontrar celebridades –_políticas_, agregaba, al ver la mirada de Sesshoumaru –, y este, un tanto perplejo, por su nueva posición. En un principio, actuaba con naturalidad frente a las cámaras, pero se sentía incómodo con la gente que le pedía autógrafos en las calles, incluso irritado, causa por la cual muchas veces llegó a casa de mal humor por culpa de ello. Más de algún pobre seguidor desconocido pagó por ello durante sus trayectos.

En un principio también veía a Kagome, y esta lo felicitaba por su éxito. De hecho, fue en la noche del lanzamiento que, por fin, el tan ansiado beso, llegó.

Sesshoumaru se tocó los labios.

Había sido mientras conversaban en la azotea, lejos del bullicio de la fiesta de abajo. Kagome le estaba hablando de algo que, sinceramente, Sesshoumaru no recordaba en absoluto, y que calló cuando él se inclinó hacia ella y simplemente la besó.

Sesshoumaru se le había acercado hábilmente. Quizá Kagome nunca sabría como fue que, de un momento él estaba cerca de ella, mirándola atentamente y al otro, estaba pegado a ella, con sus labios presionando los suyos. No fue rápido. Tampoco brusco. Sólo había sido natural. Sesshoumaru sencillamente la había cubierto con su alta sombra y dado un beso, suave y breve, ante la mirada atónita de la joven. Se quedó cerca de su rostro, mirándola a sus ojos chocolates.

-Lo siento –musitó finalmente él, con voz ronca –pero, desde que te vi me moría de ganas de hacerlo.

Kagome se le quedó mirando en silencio tanto rato, que Sesshoumaru se preocupó un poco. Solo un poco. Quizá, después de todo, sus temores -¿temores? –eran fundados, y Kagome era de una extraña raza fémina que no sentía absoluta inclinación hacia nadie y que solo quería ser simplemente una muy buena amiga y que lo rechazaría al ver que esto ya era imposible.

Tras lo que pareció una hora, por fin, Kagome sonrió.

-Demoraste demasiado –le susurró mirándolo a la cara.

Sesshoumaru arqueó una ceja.

-¿Hm? ¿Acaso ya tienes novio? –había preguntado él con una sonrisa de seguridad. Sabía que no, pero aún así durante unos segundos, se sorprendió conteniendo la respiración. Kagome, negó con la cabeza.

-No…

-¿Entonces?

Kagome se acercó un poco más, apegándose a él, sin dejar de mirarlo, aunque ya no estaba sonriendo.

-Me dejaste esperando demasiado tiempo –susurró mientras un casi imperceptible rubor cubría sus mejillas. –Ya comenzaba a pensar que no te gustaba.

Él no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa complacida. Pasó los brazos alrededor de ella, apretándola contra si, sintiendo sus labios rozando casi los de ella, en un gesto innegablemente íntimo.

-Lo lamento –le contestó él, en un susurro antes de volver a besarla con suavidad. No había sabido si fue la espera, el éxito que estaba viviendo, o porque estaban solos, pero Sesshoumaru sintió que aquel beso sabía mejor que cualquiera que hubiera recordado. Y lo reafirmó tal cual, ahora que ladeaba la cabeza y lo profundizaba implacablemente.

Desde ésa noche se presentaron como novios.

Fue un duro golpe para las fanáticas que comenzaron a aparecer después, pero eso era lo de menos.

Pero, una vez más, por solo causas que la madre fortuna conocía, nada más pasó. Aunque los dos hubiesen querido; Kagome tenía mucho trabajo en la revista. Sesshoumaru cada vez tenía menos tiempo con el programa, las entrevistas, los cócteles…

Era como un noviazgo de chicos.

Se tomaban de la mano.

Mariposas en el estómago.

Se besaban en la boca.

Y se despedían a la puerta de casa.

Sesshoumaru se sentía de catorce años otra vez.

Su popularidad creció hasta tal punto con el tiempo, que Sesshoumaru se vio acostumbrado en aquel mundo fantástico de la televisión y a la farándula a la que tanto despreciaba. A medida que pasaban las semanas, su ánimo cambió, se sentía... se sentía _muy _bien, en realidad. Su semblante por supuesto no cambiaba. Serio, inteligente, educado, calculador. Era por ésas cualidades innatas que tenía por lo que su carrera ahora se disparaba a las nubes. Pero sabía, muy (_muy_) en el fondo, que un pequeño engranaje en su interior se detuvo en algún momento, hizo "click" y comenzó a funcionar en dirección contraria.

Todo era muy fácil, la gente lo adoraba. De primera le molestaba que la gente estuviera siempre pendiente de él, como si no tuvieran otra cosa más interesante que hacer... pero se dio cuenta que para la gente _él_ era interesante, más interesante que muchas otras cosas que ellos pudieran hacer. Todo fue un vuelco insólito e inesperado, y fue entonces ahí donde Sesshoumaru dejó pasar el tiempo, y sin siquiera notarlo…

Anoche se encontró en una fuerte discusión con Kagome.

Sesshoumaru había invitado a Kagome a una fiesta en un yate de un famoso productor. Pero solo lo había hecho porque… bueno, no sabía en realidad… hace ya un par de semanas que no la veía. Como estaba de novio formalmente con Kagome aún, supuso que era como un "deber", que tenía que cumplir.

Fue un desastre, de por cierto.

En todos aspectos.

-Oye ¿Por qué esa cara, Miroku? –le había preguntado Inuyasha con voz algo cantarina por todo lo que había tomado. Quién sabe que cosa, la verdad.

Sesshoumaru se encontraba abrazando a una mujer rubia, muy bonita, aunque parecía más un apoyo que un abrazo, ya que Sesshoumaru hace un rato estaba tambaleándose. Menos mal que nadie lo había notado. Excepto aquella mujer, claro, que aprovechó la oportunidad para engatusarlo. No era desagradable la idea en ese momento. Para nada. Que una mujer muy sensual como aquella lo sedujera... sonaba gracioso ja ja ja ja ja…

-Kagome –murmuró Miroku en medio del barbullo –creo que no se siente bien, Sesshoumaru…

El aludido miró en dirección a donde miraba su agente y entonces la vio. Se encontraba conversando con un hombre que no reconoció. No se veía bien, la verdad…

-¡Cómo va a sentirse bien si un idiota la está matando con su conversación! –exclamó Sesshoumaru, con ésa expresión impasible (a toda prueba) tratando de ocultar una repentina oleada de rabia al ver a SU Kagome conversando con otro tipo que, de por cierto, seguramente era un pobre diablo…

De pronto vio como Kagome sonreía al fulanito de tal, y repentinamente recordó con una extraña punzada en el estómago, que hace tiempo que ella no le dedicaba una de ésas a él. Ella ya le parecía tan lejana.

Observó como ella inclinaba la cabeza y. sin previo aviso, se perdía entre la multitud para luego volver a aparecer en la puerta de salida y luego, otra vez, volvía a desaparecer detrás de esta.

Sesshoumaru, impulsado por una fuerza misteriosa, no lo pensó dos veces.

Se disculpó con su compañía, y a los tropezones se dirigió a la salida, ignorando a tipejo con gafas de sol que se le cruzaba por delante y que lo intentaban saludar y atraerlo a sus grupos, olímipicamente.

Encontró a Kagome justo cuando iba a pisar el muelle.

-Kagome –la llamó. La aludida se detuvo y miró por sobre su hombro a Sesshoumaru. Una fría cólera emanaban de sus ojos castaños. ¿Y ahora porque lo miraba así? -¿Ya te vas?

-No quiero quedarme –dijo secamente ella con tal frialdad en la voz que Sesshoumaru se sintió hasta incluso identificado –No quiero quedarme ni un minuto más en esta repugnante fiesta.

Éste la miró extrañado.

-¿Por qué?

Kagome se dio vuelta bruscamente y encaró a Sesshoumaru, como si el hubiera dicho una blasfemia.

-¿QUE POR QUÉ? –estalló ella secamente, en un volumen de voz que se le antojó un poco exagerado para usar -¿QUIERES QUE TE LO DIGA? ¡PUES BIEN! ¡PORQUE HE TERMINADO CONTIGO!

Contigo… contigo… contigo…

Sesshoumaru se quedó mudo, con la sensación de eco en su cabeza. No solo porque Kagome era la primera mujer que le había dicho eso (¡Ja! ¿Terminar? ¡JA! Debía de estar confundida, eso era lo más seguro), si no que ahora ella lo miraba como si estuviera hablando con una cosa grande, babosa y estúpida…

Al menos eso le pareció ver a él.

Y por lo mismo se sintió ofendido.

-¿Qué? –exclamó Sesshoumaru, con voz grave –No puedes estar hablando en serio. Mira, si es porque no nos hemos podido ver, tú sabes muy bien como es mi trabajo, y…

-¡No es solo eso, Sesshoumaru! –lo interrumpió Kagome enojada –Casi no te veo. De acuerdo, lo sé, es tu trabajo. –agregó con una fugaz expresión de comprensión - Pero desde que empezaste a conducir ese… ese… _programa_ –recalcó la palabra a fin de no encontrar un apelativo lo suficientemente despreciativo- pareciera que te hubieses transformado en otra persona…

Sesshoumaru la miró, confundido. ¿Qué él qué?

Se llevó una mano a la sien, sintiendo los principios de lo que prometía ser una tremenda jaqueca. Estaba mareado. Discutir después de haberse metido demasiado tiempo en una fiesta no era recomendable ¿Tenía que empezar ahora esta mujer? ¿No podía esperar hasta mañana cuando Sesshoumaru pudiera seguir el hilo de la conversación como gente normal? Porque, la verdad, le estaba comenzando a costar bastante seguir a Kagome.

-¿De qué rayos estás hablando, Kagome? – pidió saber, de pronto sintiéndose terriblemente cansado.

Kagome lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos, como si estuviera delante a un asesino en serie.

-¡De ti! –chilló dándole un empujón en uno de sus hombros. Sesshoumaru frunció el cejo. –¡De ti! ¡Mírate, ya no eres el mismo! Te paseas con mujeres a diestra y siniestra sin ni una pizca de vergüenza delante de todo el mundo cuando supuestamente aún mantienes una relación conmigo. Te la pasas en fiestas y celebraciones de no se qué cosa de que nació una perrita chiguagua de tal o se murió una vieja millonaria ¡que se yo! Y ahora me vienes a invitar a esta horrible fiesta donde lo único que puedo ver es a ti, coqueteando con la colorina aquella y luego besándote con la rubia con cara de tonta… ¡Y delante de mí! ¡No quiero ni imaginar que has hecho en las otras fiestas!

"¿Coqueteando con la colorina aquella? ¿Besándome con la rubia tonta?", pensó Sesshoumaru. No estaba coqueteando con la colorina… bueno, había que admitir que era muy sexy… ¡Y la rubia! Bueno, ella si había logrado besarlo… Pero solo había sido un desliz ¡Lo había encontrado desprevenido!… y ahora que lo recordaba … ¡Bueno, él era hombre! ¡Y ellas eran mujeres bellas buscándolo a él!

-Estás exagerando, Kagome –dijo Sesshoumaru descaradamente.

Kagome lo miró como si se hubiera vuelto loco.

-¿En qué te has transformado, Sesshoumaru? –le gritó agitando los brazos, casi a la desesperada.

-¡No me he transformado en nada! –se defendió este agitando igual los brazos, perdiendo por primera vez los estribos en un debate, aunque éste no estaba al aire -¡Así es como soy! ¡Siempre he sido…! -Pero se interrumpió cuando vio que Kagome se dio media vuelta y comenzaba ya a andar, ignorándolo por completo.

-Creo que eso de nuestra relación fue demasiado precipitado –la oyó decir, como si estuviera hablando sola -¡No somos iguales! Al principio creí que sí, pero ahora me doy cuenta que sólo eres un puerco arrogante, egocéntrico y mujeriego, que le gusta la vida en bandeja de plata –dijo mientras avanzaba a grandes zancadas –O simplemente no somos de esa clase de personas que se acostumbran bien a los cambios –caviló en voz baja. Sesshoumaru dio un respingo cuando ella lo miró por sobre su hombro, directamente a los ojos -No sé si realmente habrás sido así alguna vez; una persona sería, educada... aunque lo aparentas... yo sé como eres realmente ¡y no eres como apareces en la televisión, ni la imagen que le quieres mostrar a todo el mundo! Tu encanto no durará para siempre, Sesshoumaru. Algún día se caerá… -concluyó dando vuelta la cara y comenzó a alejarse a grandes zancadas.

No era la primera vez que Sesshoumaru hablaba más de lo normal (él decía unas pocas palabras y actuaba, así de simple), pero cada vez que lo hacía, extrañamente lo hacía delante de Kagome y, más raro aún, ella tenía la rara habilidad de siempre dejar a una persona como él con la palabra en la boca.

Eso lo comenzaba a irritar enormemente.

¡Y lo había llamado puerco!

La siguió y la detuvo bruscamente agarrándola de un brazo.

-¡Escúchame, Kagome! –dijo mientras la volteaba –Es verdad, ya casi no te veo, trabajo mucho y me la paso en fiestas por lo mismo, yo… tengo que descargarme… calmar ansias, y… tu no me puedes dar eso…

Kagome se quedó con la boca abierta.

-¿A qué te refieres? –susurró lentamente, entrecerrando peligrosamente los ojos. Sesshoumaru se quedó en silencio, mirándola fijamente.

-Sabes a lo que me refiero –dijo finalmente –Nunca me dejas que avancemos más allá… El hierro también puede oxidarse ¿Sabes? A mi me inhibes, mientras tu andas de lo lindo con otro tipo –hizo un gesto con la cabeza indicando al yate - que puede llevarte a la cama en tres tiempos, y…

¡PAF!

Era la primera vez que era interrumpido de esa manera. Sesshoumaru casi se quedó mirando al otro lado mientras, incrédulo, se tocaba la mejilla enrojecida por la bofetada.

Miró a Kagome, dispuesto a lanzarle la más mortífera de sus miradas y, quizá, decirle algo horrible. Pero cuando se topó con los ojos de ella, sintió que se le iba el aire.

Ella lloraba. Lo miraba mezcla de furia y decepción, con el rostro empapado de agua salada. Y lo último que dijo, antes de que Sesshoumaru pensara si quiera en poner en marcha su plan o cualquier otra cosa, con una voz susurrante, cargada de dolor fue:

-Desearía que fueses yo para que sepas lo que estoy sintiendo, y desearía que yo fuese tú para demostrarte lo imbécil que eres…

Y sin más, lo dejó solo en medio del muelle, esta vez, sin ni una palabra que pudiera salir de su boca.

Entonces solo hubo silencio. Ni si quiera escuchaba el lejano murmullo de la escandalosa fiesta que se gestaba a sus espaldas, o del suave vaivén de las olas en la playa. Nada. El cielo mostraba todo lo contrario a su estado de ánimo, estaba alegremente estrellado y una luna llena iluminaba todo fastidiosamente.

El cielo estrellado.

Quince minutos después, Sesshoumaru había entrado al yate nuevamente como si nada, saludando nuevamente de manera frívola a sus acompañantes, tomó a la rubia del brazo y sin más ni más, y se la llevó a su departamento.

Y allí estaba.

Ésa había sido toda la historia.

Sesshoumaru miraba al techo de su espacioso cuarto. Quizá no había sido tan buena idea después de todo. Seguía despierto. Y la rubia seguía durmiendo. Habían terminado hace poco.

Un momento ¿Terminado?

¿Quién dijo que habían terminado?

"Esto recién comienza ", pensó furiosamente, casi con crueldad, mientras tomaba a la mujer de la cintura y le mordía el cuello bruscamente para despertarla "Ya veras". Tomó con una mano la delicada barbilla de la mujer y la besó en la boca. "Ya verás… Kagome" fue lo último que pensó antes de volver a hacer suya a la rubia, que no lo pensó dos veces para entregarse al guapo y famoso Sesshoumaru, sin sospechar si quiera el cambio brusco que este iba a experimentar en la mañana que ya se aproximaba.

***

Kagome se encontraba totalmente rendida. El cuerpo los sentía laxo, pesado. Acababa de despertar pero aún no se animaba a abrir los ojos. Estaba completamente tapada y tampoco le hacía ilusión destaparse para atender el molesto ruido.

Si, un ruido la venía molestando desde que había recobrado la conciencia y ahora le molestaba los oídos.

No quería recordar la noche pasada, era todo tan... doloroso.

Tan _decepcionante_.

Era obvio que se sintiera algo, bueno, algo _sensible_...

Y los golpes seguían, completamente insensibles a su estado.

¡Pero con un demonio! ¿Es que acaso no la iban a dejar descansar? Después de lo que había sucedido anoche ¿Insistirían en hacerla hablar? Se cubrió más con las frazadas. Si... alguien le estaba hablando. Era una voz fuerte y algo aguda... extrañamente familiar.

Golpes en la madera de la puerta. ¡Uy, y no paraba de hablar! ¡No, gritar!

Las palabras "más", "anoche", "descanso", "cambio", llegaron vagamente a los oídos de Kagome.

"Prometiste no molestar Sango..." pensó la joven.

-Déjame descansar solo... –Kagome iba a decir "solo un poco" pero algo la había detenido...

Su voz.

Estaba extraña.

Quizá estaba ronca por todo lo que había gritado y llorado anoche, quizá por eso sonaba grave. Además, le dolía la garganta.

Las últimas horas, si no recordaba la discusión de la noche anterior, entonces recordaba la imagen de Sesshoumaru, ése atractivo hombre de aquella noche de hace meses atrás; guapo, metido en ese terno gris y en ésa camisa negra, guapo, con esa sonrisa franca, guapo, mirándola con esos directos ojos dorados, guapo, hablándole sobre lo difícil que era conseguir un buen café en ésos días, del mal libro que había leído la noche anterior, con ésa voz ronca y severa, sólo suavizada cuando pronunciaba su nombre "Kagome…", cuando le susurraba… guapo, su inusual cabello plateado, guapo…

Aquello no la hacía sentir precisamente mejor.

Kagome meneó la cabeza "Maldito sea, y maldita sea su estúpida cara bonita", pensaba encolerizada. Tenía la desagradable e irritante sensación de que le habían cambiado a Sesshoumaru por otro totalmente distinto. Si lo pensaba detenidamente, era tan imposible el cambio que había sufrido, que si le dijeran que Sesshoumaru había sufrido un infarto cerebral, y que la intervención por salvarlo no había resultado bien, dejándolo un incapacitado (en otras palabras, un idiota) por el resto de su vida, y se lo hubieran querido ocultar como si nada hubiera pasado, de veras, lo habría creído. Era lamentable pensar eso de una persona por la que realmente alguna vez había sentido algo especial, pero no había otro modo de enfrentarlo.

Se había vuelto un imbécil. Y ella, si se tenía el mínimo de autoestima que debía poseer una mujer saludable, no podía permitirse estar en la compañía de uno. Era simple.

Su relación ya estaba terminada. Todo había acabado ya. Podía respirar tranquila, pero… ¿Por qué sentía como vacío en su corazón?

-Es normal –le había dicho Sango la noche anterior, mientras acariciaba el cabello de Kagome –es un proceso, nada más ¡Ya verás! ¡En unos días más estarás como nueva!

Kagome, que estaba con la cabeza apoyada en el regazo de Sango, permaneció con la vista fija en el techo claro de su de apartamento. ¿Cómo era posible que todo hubiera acabado de aquella forma?

¿Cómo era posible que _él_ hubiera terminado siendo esa clase de persona?

-Al final siempre trata de eso ¿no? –había dicho con amargura -Solo de cama. Nada más que por la maldita cama.

Y por eso él la había humillado, como una clase de castigo espantoso. Y no solo él, si no que también ella misma. Entre la decepción y la autocompasión, ella podía aún así, sentir algo por él. Humillante, francamente.

_Terminó siendo peor que el resto de los que he conocido_, pensó.

_Todos los hombres son unas bestias._

Unos golpes especialmente fuertes en la puerta trajeron a Kagome de vuelta a su desordenado sofá de colores en el que había caído la noche anterior y la ruidosa visita que amenazaba con hacerle estallar la cabeza.

"¡Arg...! ¡Dejen de golpear esa puerta! ¡Me la van a echar abajo!", pensó enfadada. Resolvió levantarse, aunque cuando lo hizo tambaleó un poco. De verdad que se sentía pesada ¿Habría engordado en los tres meses que estuvo con él y ahora que habían terminado se había despertado del hechizo, o mejor dicho, maldición?

¡Que estupidez!

Más dormida que despierta, se dirigió arrastrando los pies hasta la puerta de su departamento, haciendo caso omiso a la extraña sensación que le surgió de pronto de que algo no andaba bien con ella. Parece que _si_ había subido de peso. ¡Lo que le faltaba!

"Hasta en eso no me favoreció", pensó sombríamente, sintiendo su cuerpo extrañamente desproporcionado.

Los golpes no paraban, y de hecho, la puerta temblaba bajo el puño que la golpeaba.

Kagome frunció el entrecejo. Abrió la puerta de golpe, dispuesta a golpear al que se estaba atreviendo a intentar derribar su puerta.

Pero, lo que vio a continuación no lo había visto ni en sus más remotas pesadillas, y por lo mismo, tardó en procesar lo que estaba viendo.

Kagome parpadeó, perpleja.

Detrás del umbral, estaba su propia cara, frente a ella, como si se estuviera mirando a un espejo.

Vio que su otro yo, con rostro de enfado (el mismo que ponía ella cuando estaba enojada), iba a arremeter nuevamente contra la puerta, pero cuando Kagome la abrió, la mujer se quedó con el puño en alto, y sus ojos castaños cambiaban de ésa expresión a una de sorpresa (de la misma manera que lo hacía ella cuando se sorprendía).

Kagome se quedó muda. Aquello seguramente era un sueño terrible. Sí, seguro era eso.

La mujer se apoyó en el umbral, cambiando su expresión a una más despectiva que le pareció extraña, y desagradablemente familiar.

-Hola, Kagome –dijo su otro yo cruzándose de brazos. Kagome parpadeó con aire estúpido. –linda figura la tuya –dijo haciendo un gesto con la cabeza, indicándola.

Kagome se despabiló, sintiendo que la sangre no le circulaba normalmente en el cuerpo y se galopaba en las zonas más incómodas de su cuerpo. Tuvo intenciones de retroceder, alejarse lo más que pudiera de aquella mujer. Pero el caso era que su cuerpo parecía clavado en el piso, estático.

-¿Qué? –susurró -¿Quién eres t…? –Pero hasta ahí le llegaron las palabras.

Su voz…

¡Su voz era otra!

Se llevó una mano a la garganta, espantada. Y entonces fue ahí donde se dio cuenta de que esto iba más allá de una horrorosa pesadilla: su garganta… ¿Se había hinchado o qué? Y sus manos…

Se las miró. Oh, no...

¡Eran manos de hombre!

Y no sólo era eso ¡Su cuerpo! Y… y… ¡Su cabello! Era largo, fino y muy plateado…

Solo ahí, en medio del horror, cayó en la cuenta.

Se parecía a…

-¡Sesshoumaru! –gritó horrorizada con la voz del aludido.

-¡El mismo! –exclamó su otro yo, que no era otro que Sesshoumaru que, por más imposible e increíble que sonara, parecía hablarle desde dentro del cuerpo de ella o algo así.

Sesshoumaru observó con paciencia, cómo su rostro frente a él, cambiaba de colores y de expresiones con la rapidez de un semáforo. No sabía que se podía hacer eso…

Lo mismo le había pasado a él hace una hora cuando, vergonzosamente, entró en estado de shock dentro de su baño. Era natural que a Kagome le ocurriera lo mismo. Aunque eso no significara que se mostrara comprensivo ni paciente. Ni mucho menos calmado.

Esperó un poco, zapateando el suelo, hasta que Kagome dijo, tras lo que pareció una hora de silencio absoluto, con voz trémula:

-Me discul...pas un…momen…to, por…favor –gimió con un hilillo de voz, haciendo que la voz ronca de Sesshoumaru perdiera un poco de su masculinidad. Y, sin esperar una respuesta, Sesshoumaru vio como su cuerpo avanzaba arrastrando los pies, vestido con una polera rosada corta y el pantalón para dormir… ambos de talla para mujer. Color rosa. Luego lo vio desaparecer por un corredor, que él sabía que llevaba al baño.

Se escuchó un portazo.

Sesshoumaru con el cuerpo de Kagome esperó.

Tres… dos… uno…

Se tapó los oídos.

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH QUEEEE EEEESSSSS ESSSSSSSSSTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

El grito con la voz de Sesshoumaru, que ahora si había perdido todo atisbo de masculinidad y todo lo relacionado con hombría, proveniente desde el baño, no solo se escuchó en el departamento. A Sesshoumaru no le habría extrañado que toda la gente del edificio hubiera escuchado a su supuesto "yo" gritar como una mujer. Claro, esto le caía genial a su reputación: Sesshoumaru, gritando y chillando como un histérico.

… _como una mujer_.

Maldición.

* * *

**Bien ¿Que tal?**

**Ese es el primer capítulo… espero que les haya gustado. Si se enredaron en la última parte, recibo toda clase de consejos y cometarios para mejorarlo. Tampoco soy buena con los flashes back, espero que se haya notado la diferencia de cuando Sesshoumaru recordaba, y el presente.**

**Si les ha parecido genial o una megabasura, diganlo con un lindo review. ¡Viva la expresión! xD**

**Nadesko.**


End file.
